Let the Book be Opened Once More!
by Shinzui Naru
Summary: Whee, chapter 3!! The first 3 Seiryuu seishi are introduced. (Betcha can't guess who 2 of 'em are!! ^_^) Foreshadowing. Basically setting up for chapter 4. ^_^
1. 1

Let the Book be Opened Once More

Let the Book be Opened Once More!

Disclaimer: Uhhh….this one's confusing. The original characters and basic idea of the world and stuff belongs to Yuu Watase, but I kinda made up the characters in a funky way. So let's leave it at that. *Sweatdrop* oh, but new characters are mine.

Notes: A few things. There may be some spoilers for the whole series, for one. And also, as it'll be explained later, this is 100 years later, book time. (Question: Why do the new seishi have the original ones' names? Answer: Because the seishi are named after the constellations, and for consistency they would all be named the same) Things get REALLY weird in this fic…and the Suzaku seishi are the bad guys. ^_^ The real world pieces of this fic are set in America, in a town very much like YOURS… *creepy music* But seriously, there's no specific time lapse in the real world because I hate math and don't wanna give myself a headache. 

By the way, I'm still working on Everlasting Story and I'm about a third of the way done with chapter 13. ^_^ Go read it if you haven't… (shameless plug, but hey…whatever works. ^_^)

ANY QUESTIONS??? No? OK!! Well then…

LET THE BOOK BE OPENED!! (read: let's start the story)

Chapter 1

The final bell rang for the day, and students flooded into the hallway. One in particular remained near the door of her classroom. This was Laurel Peters, age 16, sophomore. She was small and, as her friends playfully described her, bony. She had long, deep brown hair that she often braided loosely and hung over her shoulder. Her eyes were light mahogany, and were shielded by delicate gold-rimmed glasses.

Another girl, one more noticeable, walked towards Laurel. Her best friend since forever, Maggie (or Mags) Anderson. More noticeable because of her somewhat revealing clothes, particularly, that only _just_ met the dress code. Maggie was the daring sort, with short-cropped blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

Laurel slung her bookbag over her shoulder and began walking. Maggie held her own books in her hands; her excuse for not having a bookbag was that it 'never matched her clothes.'

It was odd that they were such good friends, being extreme opposites. Laurel, a studious worker, was still lucky if she got a _'C'_ on a quiz that she studied for two nights on. On the other hand, Maggie seemed to glide by effortlessly, earning good report cards and an honor roll certificate for each quarter.

One thing, however, brought them together: their favorite anime series. It had been dubbed _'Mysterious Play_', but both preferred the actual name, _'Fushigi Yuugi._' It was their absolute favorite show of all time. In fact, Laurel kept her hair braided in honor of her favorite character, Nuriko. Maggie favored Tasuki's blunt honesty and fiery temperament, but also honored the Seiryuu twins, Suboshi and Amiboshi, for being so devoted to each other…even if Suboshi killed four children because of it. Both of them seemed to be completely in love with Tamahome and Hotohori.

"We have to stop by the library," Laurel reminded Maggie.

"Can't we just go to my house and watch the OAVs? Please? I don't want to start this report today," Maggie whined. 

"Mags, we can't wait till the last minute to get this report done," Laurel said, detesting Maggie's casual attitude towards their project. "We don't even know what we're going to write about!"

"Oh! Idea!" Maggie suddenly shouted. "Why don't we write about ancient China? It's perfect! We're both interested, and it won't be too boring!" 

"I don't know, Mags," Laurel muttered. "I don't think it'll be quite as interesting as in the Four Gods book."

"But still…aw, c'mon Laurel! It could be _so_ much fun to study…besides, the paper's only gotta be four pages! I'm sure we'll have enough material. And you never know…we could actually find a copy of the book." There was an almost frightening, mischievous glint in her eyes as she spoke. Laurel sighed in defeat as they headed to the library, Maggie's reluctance to work long forgotten, and the Universe of the Four Gods in their heads.

~*~

"You check the book search. I'm going to the nonfiction section," Laurel instructed. Maggie sat down at one of the library's up-to-date computers (A/N: a very far cry from MY library…I'd doubt if they had anything recent T_T) and typed in a search for 'ancient China'. The list of matches was extremely lengthy, so she followed Laurel to the nonfiction bookshelves.

"What did you find?" Laurel asked quietly, browsing the shelves of the history section.

"The list was too long…we'd never get through all of that," Maggie muttered from the other side of the shelf. She walked slowly, running her hand along the bindings of the various books. 

"There's tons of stuff here!" Laurel had already pulled three thick, heavy books from their shelf, and two smaller ones. She had another in her hand, reading the summary of its contents. "We could get this report done in no time!"

"And _then_ we can go watch Fushigi Yuugi?" Maggie pleaded.

"Of course."

"Great!" Suddenly, Maggie started to look with interest at what her hand was sliding over. Before long she had pulled out three informative books by well-known historians, and was looking at a fourth. She wrinkled her nose and put it back, then continued her search.

Suddenly, her hand brushed against an older volume and she stared at it with a look of horror.

"Mags? Something wrong?" Laurel set her books down, pushed her glasses up on her nose as they had slid down, and went to see what Maggie had found.

"L-Laurel…_look_," Maggie whispered, pointing at a book on the shelf. Laurel moved to a position where she could read the title.

"What is it? The…oh my god." She stepped back in sheer awe. "It's here. It's _here!!_" People looked up from their reading at the girl who was shouting hysterically in the library. The librarian at the desk a few yards away gave her a disapproving look. Laurel blushed and looked back at the shelf.

Maggie had pulled the book from the shelf and was looking at it carefully. She examined the white binding along the spine and brushed her fingers over the red leather-like cover. It was printed in English, with large black letters.

"The Universe of the Four Gods," Maggie whispered. "English translation. No author…no publisher…no copyright date. This has to be a joke." She laughed. In most of the fan fiction she read, anyone finding the book would be eager to believe it, and she assumed that she would be too. Of course, she never considered the fact that she might actually find a copy.

"A translation of a translation," Laurel muttered, smiling a bit. Of course it had to be a joke…what else could it be? But… _"What if it's real?"_

Maggie frowned as she stared at the label on the side, marking it as a legitimate book that could be checked out.

"We should get it," she muttered.

"Mags…" Laurel trailed off.

"It could be real," Maggie pointed out. "And even if it isn't, it might make for good research material." They gathered their books and went to the checkout desk. Laurel and Maggie both grabbed their library cards and handed them to the woman at the desk. In a matter of minutes they were on their way to Maggie's house…more specifically, her grandmother's. 

"Gramma! I'm home! Laurel and I have to start a report so, uh, could you please try not to disturb us?"

"Oh, Margaret! You're back from school a bit late, I suppose you stopped somewhere on the way?" Her aging grandmother, who looked like she could pass for a mother, walked into the room as Maggie shut the door behind her.

"Gramma, it's _Maggie_, not _Margaret_. I've told you enough…Maggie's what's written on my birth certificate."

"But Margaret is a name much more suited to a young lady," her grandmother objected. Maggie rolled her eyed.

_"That's exactly why I hate it_._"_

"Oh, my! Did you stop by the library?"

"Yeah. I told you, we've got a report to do."

"That's right…I must be losing my memory in my old age." Her grandmother winked. Maggie smiled.

"Well if anything, at least you haven't lost your looks." It was true. Her brown hair was only streaked lightly with gray. Hardly a wrinkle mussed her face, and she still stood taller than Maggie.

"Why thank you, erm…_Maggie_." Her grandmother sent her a warm smile.

"You're very welcome. Now, we have work to do, so…" First, though, Maggie set her books down and moved into the kitchen. After getting a large bag of potato chips and two cans of soda, she and Laurel carefully toted their research material upstairs.

Maggie's room was like another world compared to the soft blues and whites that covered the walls of the rest of the house. The walls were a brilliant shade of red-violet. There was a teal-purple-green-like wallpaper border cutting the wall in half, and it matched her bedspread. Most of the furniture matched, with the same maple wood used. On her desk she kept dozens of printed fan fictions, mangas, and a computer. On the other side, near her bed, was a rather large television/VCR with a shelf that held all sixteen volumes of Fushigi Yuugi, as well as the OAVs.

Most of the posters on her walls and ceiling were devoted to Fushigi Yuugi. There was also one for Magic Knight Rayearth, Evangelion, and a small, but interesting, Card Captor Sakura printout from Laurel's color printer.

"You seem to have more posters and wallscrolls every time I visit," Laurel joked, grinning.

"Nah, I just never like where I put them." Laurel's eyes moved towards the bed.

"I see you still have your Tasuki shrine in the same place."

"Hell yeah, he's always the first thing I see when I wake up," Maggie agreed. Her 'shrine' was a large collection of the best Tasuki pictures she could find- colored, clothed, and otherwise. There was also a small section by her desk devoted to the Seiryuu twins.

"You're obsessed," Laurel muttered, dropping her books on the floor. Maggie copied her motion, and the odd Four Gods book slid from the top of the pile and landed near her Fushigi Yuugi video collection.

"Whaddya say we put on a little background noise?" Maggie suggested, picking up the remote for her TV. She clicked it on and pushed play for the VCR. Immediately a Fushigi Yuugi tape was put into motion.

Laurel decided to go boot up Maggie's computer, and noticed that the wallpaper for her desktop was (of course) Tasuki. She rolled her eyes. _"Maggie's worse than _I_ am…"_ Of course, she couldn't really judge that. After all, she had her own shrine to Nuriko and an anti-Ashitare-and-Nakago wall.

"Laurel, let's hit the books!" Maggie called. Laurel turned around and noticed that Maggie didn't have actual reference material in her hand. Instead it was that Four Gods book.

"Mags…" Laurel trailed off. Did she really _believe_ that the book was real?

"It couldn't hurt," Maggie said with a half-smile. She looked so hopeful…like a child, hoping that they got what they wanted for Christmas. It almost hurt Laurel to see that hope in her best friend's eyes…she had wanted to escape reality for so long, and now, here was a ghost of a chance. 

Laurel had to admit that she hoped it was real, too. Who wouldn't? To be swept into such a magical adventure…her heartbeat quickened at the thought. She went to join her friend.

"It's in English," Maggie pointed out.

"Umm…duh," Laurel said flatly. Maggie flipped the cover over and looked at the first page. It was blank, except for the first line. She began to read,

"_This is the story of a girl who traveled to another world and gained the power to summon a beast god who would grant her wishes…_ I guess this was the closest translation they could come up with." She frowned…nothing more appeared on the page. Both she and Laurel waited for a few minutes, and still nothing happened.

"Uhhh…" Laurel muttered. "Isn't there supposed to be a bright red light or something?"

"I guess it was fake after all," Maggie said with a sigh. A hope…shattered into a thousand pieces, like a mirror…water mirror…mizu kagami…Chichiri. Maggie smacked herself on the forehead. There was always a way to relate everything to Fushigi Yuugi. She stood up. "I'm goin' to the bathroom. Be back in a minute."

"'Kay," Laurel muttered, still staring at the empty book. There was something weird about all of this…who would pull such an elaborate prank?

She suddenly felt hot, and then a bright light shined all around her. She looked around for the source…it was the book.

_"It's…it's real, after all,"_ she thought, shielding her eyes from the blindingly bright glow. Soon, she had the sensation of falling…and she knew no more.


	2. 2

Let the Book be Opened Once More

Let the Book be Opened Once More!

Disclaimer: Uhhh….this one's confusing. The original characters and basic idea of the world and stuff belongs to Yuu Watase, but I kinda made up the characters in a funky way. So let's leave it at that. *Sweatdrop* oh, but new characters are mine.

Notes: A few things. There may be some spoilers for the whole series, for one. And also, as it'll be explained later, this is 100 years later, book time. (Question: Why do the new seishi have the original ones' names? Answer: Because the seishi are named after the constellations, and for consistency they would all be named the same) Things get REALLY weird in this fic…and the Suzaku seishi are the bad guys. ^_^ The real world pieces of this fic are set in America, in a town very much like YOURS… *creepy music* But seriously, there's no specific time lapse in the real world because I hate math and don't wanna give myself a headache. 

ANY QUESTIONS??? No? OK!! Well then…

LET THE BOOK BE OPENED!! (read: let's start the story)

Chapter 2

Maggie ran her hands under the lukewarm water, turned off the faucet, and rubbed her hands dry with a hand towel. _"Fake…fake, fake, fake…I'm such an idiot. It's only a fictional series. Stupid me. I believed that something so amazing could actually _happen_…" _She angrily slammed the bathroom door shut and walked back to her room, still cursing her own stupidity and gullibility.

"Okay, Laurel…let's start researching." She opened her door…and Laurel wasn't there.

But the book was.

She kneeled down and looked at the page, which had only had one line previously. Now, a few more had been added. She swallowed hard and read,

"_Thus…the legend began again."_ She sighed. "Oh, Laurel…" She suddenly had a strange sensation and jumped up. She grabbed her bookbag, which was in her closet, collecting dust. She stuffed an extra set of clothes, flashlight, a few changes of underwear, hairbrush, and ran to the bathroom to grab her shampoo. She also grabbed the first two _Fushigi Yuugi_ graphic novels. Stuffing them into her bookbag and grabbing a few bags of chips from the stash under her bed, she returned to the book.

Better safe than sorry.

She read more of the book as words appeared on the pages, and suddenly her whole body felt warm. She clutched her bookbag to her chest as a bright light enveloped her.

~*~

"Miss? Are you alright? Hey, miss! Can you hear me? Maybe I should find a doctor…" Maggie groaned, feeling someone poke her side. 

"Ohhhh…..ow," she muttered, opening her eyes. There was a boy standing over her. He jerked his head back in surprise, but then breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, good…you're alive!"

"Yeah, I hurt too much to be dead," Maggie mumbled, sitting up with a groan. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ryn…Ryn Shouku," the boy answered. Maggie smiled; he looked about the same age as herself…and he was pretty cute, too.

"Nice to meet you, Ryn! My name's Maggie."

"Maggie…what a strange name," Ryn muttered. Maggie stood up and laughed, brushing the dirt off of her black jeans. She looked around and took in her surroundings. The town surrounding her was big and busy. Was this Konan? Was she _inside the book_?

"So…what's this place?" Maggie asked nervously. She begged silently for him to say Konan, and not another place that this town could be.

"This is the capitol city of Kutou," Ryn told her. Maggie cursed silently. Then she got an idea…maybe Laurel was here, too. In Kutou.

"Have you seen another girl that looks kinda like me? She's wearing weird clothes, with dark brown hair in a braid and brown eyes. She's kinda short, and…" Ryn shook his head, an indication that he hadn't seen her. "Are you sure? Cause she's my best friend and I don't want anything to happen to her."

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen anyone with that description.

A group of soldiers was walking by. Upon spotting Maggie, they stopped. Each of them had an identical frown on their face.

"She's wearing strange clothes," one whispered.

"Yes, the emperor said to look for girls in strange clothing," another agreed. Maggie cursed her terrible luck, spun around, and ran as fast as was allowed with a heavy bag. Ryn chased after her. The soldiers chased after both of them.

Unfortunately, the soldiers were faster than Maggie and Ryn, and they soon caught the two teenagers. They were taken to the palace and escorted into the throne room.

"You don't have to be so _rude_," Maggie spat at one of them. "And watch where you put your hands, damn it!" Once he let go of her, she slapped him across the face. He raised his hand to hit her back, yelling,

"Damn girl! You should know to respect-"

"That's enough!" Ryn shouted. "You don't have to be so rough with her!"

"The boy's right," a loud, but somewhat adolescent-sounding voice said. "You are dismissed." The guards shuffled out of the room and Maggie turned around, bracing herself to be disgusted by the man's appearance. After all, she had seen what he looked like in the series…

Her jaw dropped nearly to the floor. He was…he was _gorgeous_! He turned his green-gray eyes on Maggie and smiled. Maggie found herself, probably for the first time ever, speechless. He reminded her of Hotohori…but he was _real_!

"Welcome," he said to both of them. "I believe there's someone who wishes to meet with you, though…" he paused uncertainly, not knowing her name.

"M-M…uh, it's…my name is…" She cursed. _"Great time to forget your own fucking name…"_

"_MAGGIE?!?!_"

"Yeah, that's it! …Who said that?" A girl stood a few feet away from the emperor. Maggie gasped in surprise. "LAUREL!! You're _here_!" She ran to greet her friend.

"Thank God! This place is _so_ boring when you're here alone!" Laurel rejoiced. "I got here yesterday, and-"

"Yesterday? It was like 10 minutes since you disappeared at home!"

"Well it's good to know we won't have to worry about our report for a while…" Laurel suddenly seemed downcast.

"'Rel? What's wrong?"

"Nothing…don't worry about it, Mags. I'm just glad you're here." 

"I'm not surprised. After all, this is _Kutou_. One of us coulda been…or…well, ya know."

"Mags, a hundred years have passed in this world."

"A hundred _years?!?!_" Maggie shouted.

"Yeah. And…they want me to be the priestess of Seiryuu."

Sorry for the short chapter. I really can't go any further until I know a couple things. I need new names and people for all of the Suzaku and Seiryuu seishi. _ I'm no good at thinking up names. If anyone has any ideas, I'd love it if you shared 'em with me! It'd help me get the rest of the story done. All of the seishi will be in this place, at one time or another. 

Anyways, since I can't really go anywhere else with this, I don't have a preview for chapter 3. If you've got any name ideas to help me out, it'd be really really nice if you left 'em in a review…or leave a review even if you don't have any ideas! I'd love you forever!! Not enough? How about a Nuriko special to whoever leaves a review??

Okie doke, I'm going to go work on _Fushigi Yuugi: Everlasting Story_. (Shameless plug, no da…)


	3. 3

Let the Book be Opened Once More

Let the Book be Opened Once More!

Disclaimer: Uhhh….this one's confusing. The original characters and basic idea of the world and stuff belongs to Yuu Watase, but I kinda made up the characters in a funky way. So let's leave it at that. *Sweatdrop* oh, but new characters are mine.

Notes: A few things. There may be some spoilers for the whole series, for one. And also, as it'll be explained later, this is 100 years later, book time. (Question: Why do the new seishi have the original ones' names? Answer: Because the seishi are named after the constellations, and for consistency they would all be named the same) Things get REALLY weird in this fic…and the Suzaku seishi are the bad guys. ^_^ The real world pieces of this fic are set in America, in a town very much like YOURS… *creepy music* But seriously, there's no specific time lapse in the real world because I hate math and don't wanna give myself a headache. 

ANY QUESTIONS??? No? OK!! Well then…

LET THE BOOK BE OPENED!! (read: let's start the story)

Chapter 3

"The priestess of Seiryuu," Maggie repeated, shocked. "Laurel…you didn't…you _didn't_! …Did you?" Laurel looked at the ground.

"It's not exactly like I had a choice or anything," she whispered. "After all, I don't know of any other way to get home."

"But Laurel…!"

"It's alright, Maggie, the priestess is being taken care of," said the young, handsome emperor, who had been all but forgotten until this point. "By the way," he added, "I haven't introduced myself."

"You don't need to, do you? Don't you have someone else to do that for you?" Maggie wondered. The emperor just laughed.

"I feel better doing things this way. You may call me Shoulin…or, if you like, Nakago."

"NAKAGO?!" Maggie shrieked. "B-b-b-but…uh…wha…huh?"

"Mags, I told you…it's been a hundred years," Laurel reminded her. "Remember in the first OAV where Taiitsukun said that there was a hundred-year cycle?" Maggie blinked, and then she remembered what Laurel was talking about.

"So…every one hundred years there's a new priestess?"

"That seems to be the situation." Laurel nodded. 

"Does this mean that there will be new Suzaku seishi too?"

"The Suzaku seishi have already begun to gather, awaiting the arrival of their own priestess," Shoulin, or Nakago, told them.

"I assume that, if I had ended up in Konan, I would have been their priestess?" Maggie asked. 

"And my enemy," Laurel added. "You weren't thinking of becoming their priestess, were you?"

"What? Naw…you seem to need my help enough." Maggie grinned. "Let them find their own damned priestess, there's no way in hell I'm gonna become your enemy." Laurel laughed; Maggie still cursed almost as much as Tasuki…almost.

"That's good."

"Hey, how many seishi have you gathered?" Maggie asked, looking from Laurel to Nakago (A/N: This is gonna be weeeeeeeeird…).

"Well…" Laurel thought for a moment.

"There is one other besides myself," Nakago told her. "Amiboshi."

"Amiboshi," Maggie repeated, a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

"He's not the one you're thinking of," Laurel warned. 

"Oh really?" Maggie asked quizzically. "Let's just meet this guy."

"And what about me?" Ryn asked, still standing in the same place. He hadn't moved more than an inch in ten minutes.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot all about you!" Maggie said absentmindedly. 

"Nice to know I'm loved around here…" Ryn muttered.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean it that way! Anyways, this is Ryn. He was nice enough to bring me here, with the help of that _wonderfully helpful_ guard that grabbed me in unspeakable places." Maggie frowned, but then smiled as she remembered the look on the man's face after she slapped him.

"Hi," Ryn muttered.

"This is my friend that I was talking about," Maggie continued, pointing to Laurel. "Laurel." 

"Nice to meet you," Laurel greeted him. Ryn just nodded. He then looked at Nakago.

The emperor studied Ryn with interest. His hair, a somewhat blueish shade of gray, was cut short and even. He had deep blue eyes, and seemed oddly familiar.

"Come with us," he said to Ryn. The boy seemed a little offset by this, but bowed and followed anyways.

"So, this Amiboshi…is his seishi power the same?" Maggie asked. Nakago looked at her and Laurel, wondering briefly how they knew so much about the original Seiryuu shichiseishi.

Laurel led them to a small room in the palace, and knocked thrice on the door.

"Come in," said a quiet male voice. Laurel took hold of the doorknob and turned it, revealing a small, orderly room. Of course, there was hardly anything in it in the first place, but still…

A boy sat by the window, staring into nothingness. He was about sixteen, with light reddish-brown hair and green eyes. This was Amiboshi.

He noticed his guests and stood to greet them.

"Good afternoon, Highness," he said to the emperor. "And to you too, priestess. Who are your friends?" Maggie raised an eyebrow. He certainly was polite…

"Hello, Amiboshi. This is my friend, Maggie, and her guest. His name is Ryn." Maggie waved slightly, and Ryn nodded in greeting.

"It is good to meet you, Lady," Amiboshi said, bowing towards Maggie.

"Whoo, talk about _polite_!" she exclaimed, blushing a little. "And he's _cute_ too…you never find guys like this at home!" She winked at Laurel.

"And nice to meet you as well, Suboshi." Amiboshi said to Ryn.

"What? Sorry, I think you have me confused with someone else…I'm no Seiryuu seishi."

"The symbol on your left shoulder," Amiboshi pointed out. "You haven't noticed it before now?" Ryn pulled at the neck of his shirt until it slid down far enough to reveal his bare shoulder. Indeed, the seishi symbol was faintly glowing blue. Ryn's eyes were wide.

"How…" Maggie whispered. She turned to Amiboshi. "How did you know…?"

"His power as a seishi is to foretell the future," Nakago explained.

"More correctly, Highness, I learn of the future from what the stars tell me," Amiboshi added.

"Sheesh, this is all getting really weird," Maggie muttered.

"Highness, if I may make a suggestion? It is urgent," Amiboshi said.

"Of course. I trust your opinion and judgment highly," Nakago told the young seishi. 

"Thank you, Highness. I suggest that we find the other four seishi as soon as possible. The Suzaku seishi are assembled, save two, and they come closer now to finding the ones they seek. I also suggest that we keep the lady Maggie safely hidden from their sights."

"What are you saying? You think that I'll betray you all and go to them?" Maggie frowned. "What kind of person do you think I am?!"

"No, Lady. But the Suzaku seishi are not to be trusted. They will do anything they must to gain what they want."

"And what they want is their priestess," Laurel added, her voce barely above a whisper.

"Well they're not gonna get me! No way, no how! They'd have ta knock me out and drag me the whole fucking way!"

"That's the Maggie I know!" Laurel cheered.

"Damn straight! The unconquerable Maggie Anderson!" Maggie thrust a triumphant fist into the air.

"Highness-" Amiboshi began. Nakago nodded.

"We'll leave right away. I'll go begin making preparations immediately."

3 seishi in 1 chapter! O.O Sorry that it's so short. I've been kinda burned out on creativity lately. I've almost got chapter 14 done for ES, but I'm kinda stuck for tonight. Might get finished tomorrow! I have big plans for this story, and there was MAJOR foreshadowing if you caught on to it… ^_^ Oh, yeah, thanks for the reviews so far! You people make my world go round! ^_^ ('Specially these 3: Starsaber, Ri-chan (for the name suggestions ^_^) and 'Stupid You' for making me laugh my ass off when I was feeling down.) Oh, yeah, preview for chapter 4:

The journey has begun! The Suzaku seishi begin to pop up every now and then, and perhaps a new Seiryuu seishi is introduced?? You'll just have to wait and see! ^_^

By the way, eternal love and Nuriko specials go to anyone who reviews this fic!!! ^_^


End file.
